1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery bows in general and in particular to an archery bow having a riser that telescopically receives a ground support that is adapted to be connected to a wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. patent Nos. the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse bow support arrangements for maintaining a bow in a vertically upright position.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical bow having a combined riser and ground support unit that not only provides a point of attachment for a pair of bow limbs, but which also has a variety of common archery accessories deployed in a rather unique fashion due to the innovative construction of the combined riser and ground support.
In addition, as most physically challenged archers and bow hunters are all too well aware, the most common difficulty that they encounter in the pursuit of their sport is the task of holding and maintaining a bow in a vertically upright, steady position while aiming, drawing and releasing the bow.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need, specifically among the physically challenged, for a new and improved archery bow construction that employs an integral bow riser and ground support whereby the user can quickly adjust the effective length of the ground support to vary the point of impact of an arrow shot from the bow; and, the provision of such a bow construction is the stated objective of the present invention.